


酒不醉人人自醉

by HereIsSaco



Series: 酒窖ABO系列 [1]
Category: Leagueoflegends
Genre: ABO, M/M, invictus gaming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereIsSaco/pseuds/HereIsSaco
Summary: 酒不醉人人自醉，色不迷人人自迷





	酒不醉人人自醉

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha!JackeyLove喻文波/Omega!Rookie宋义进  
> 斜线有意义  
> 沿用上一篇的酒窖战队ABO现实向设定  
> 时间线为4.3打完苏宁赛后，两个人已经确认了恋爱关系但没有标记  
> NC—17  
> 一辆小破儿童代步车…… 确认能接受再点！

01

 

接受完单人采访后宋义进一个人走向后台，比赛持续的时间比他想象的要久，赛前服下的稳定剂不足以完全敛起Omega信息素的味道。朗姆酒甜蜜的气息开始一丝一丝地溢出来，和其余驳杂的信息素纠缠在一起，充斥在熙攘的空间里，惹得他皱了眉。

通常来说他的发情期都很准时，能够将将擦着春季常规赛的尾巴，不会影响到战队正常的比赛，但每到赛季末的时候他就会变得难以自控，来自灵魂深处的冲动像海水一样拍打在他脑袋里的那根危险的弦上，传递着某种暧昧的信号。尤其是稳定剂刚刚失效的那一阵子，被压抑住的感官开始反扑，蚕食着本能与理智之间脆弱的临界线。

通往休息室的路上有一条漆黑的甬道，宋义进的大脑被波动的情潮搅得一团糟，以至于当他被衣领上忽然传来的力气拎到某个小房间的时候整个人都还没来得及做出任何反应。

另一个呼吸扑打在他的脸上，狭窄的空间里温度在攀升，袭击他的人力气不小，轻而易举地钳制在了身体和墙面中间。宋义进只觉得晕眩，背后是冰冷的墙壁，身前的人却炽热得像一团火，脑袋没有磕碰的痛感，后脑上不知道什么时候扣上了一只手，温热的掌心抵在他的头皮上，发丝被拨动的感觉让他浑身一颤，下意识地想要挣扎，却被威士忌的香气一下子摄了心魂。

喻文波的吻极具进攻性，年轻人的鼻息和他交融，几乎在嘴唇贴上的一瞬间舌与舌就开始纠缠。Alpha霸道的天性和ADCarry捕食的本能完美地在这个十七岁的少年身上相融，只不过此时的野兽收起了澎湃的杀意，凌厉杀意都化作温柔与倦怠，因为他锁定的目标不是赛场上的敌人，而是与他灵魂相契合的恋人。

宋义进下意识地配合着对方的掠夺，他敏感地察觉到Alpha的情绪不大对劲，过于锋锐的信息素包裹在彼此的呼吸里，唇舌之间有如短兵相接。尽管喻文波在性事上从来称不上温柔，但也不曾如此不分场合的心急火燎。

年轻人终于停下了狂风暴雨般的侵略，唾液在两人的唇舌分开后拉出银丝，暧昧地挂在宋义进的嘴角。喻文州放开了Omega在他掌心下被揉到杂乱的短发，用大拇指抹去了中单脸上的水痕。韩国人被忽如其来的一波袭击搞得有些狼狈，微张着嘴唇眼神迷离，呆呆地盯着眼前的人看。

喻文波紧紧抱住了对方因为动情而柔软的身子，把头埋到他的颈后，撩开细碎的发丝，凑近了散发出甜美气息的腺体，干脆地用牙尖刺破了那一小块发红的皮肤。

中单发出了吃痛的一声低吟，把自己往ADC的怀里埋得更紧，甚至还不知好歹地蹭了那么一蹭。狭小的空间里酒香四溢，落在喻文波的感知里就是雪上加霜。血气方刚的年纪哪里受得住这种撩拨，他倒吸一口凉气，强迫自己冷静下来。

宋义进怎么可能不知道喻文波起了反应，年轻人的性器像一块灼热的铁烙在他的大腿内侧。但是他从来就是这种胆大包天的性格，料得到喻文波不可能在这个地方就把他给办了，因此也就肆无忌惮地撩他，隔着布料不急不缓地磨蹭着。心情不佳的AD明显忍得很辛苦，宋义进理所当然地把对方难耐的表情当作一声不吭上来把他吻得七荤八素的报复。

喻文波最终还是没做什么过火的事情，他在心里对自己重复说两个人里总得有一个靠谱的，而后轻车熟驾地一口含住了宋义进的耳垂——他对于中单身上每一个敏感的地方都了如指掌——含含糊糊地往他耳朵里吹气。

“义进哥……你知不知道我多想在这儿就上了你。”

 

02

 

Q：第二局打完队伍的心态是如何的？  
IG.JackeyLove：我个人的话就是没有任何波动，队友也还好，所以第三局就打得比较顺利。

Q：今天第三局你是生气了吗还是怎样？  
IG.Rookie：第二局打完之后觉得有点不对劲，觉得自己出问题了，然后对面第二局打得很好导致把自己玩崩了，第三局就生气了，作为一个中单选手，被单杀真的不是很开心，我是真的，太生气了……所以第三局想证明自己。

 

03

 

宋义进作为现在IG战队里“最年长的一个”，按理来讲任是哪个队友见了都该称他一声“义进哥”的，但偏偏喻文波这个年纪最小狼崽子在分化成年之后就鲜少叫他哥了。无论比赛里还是生活中，都是扯开嗓子喊一声“义进”就算完事儿。

只有一种情况下他会喊哥，狡猾的年轻人在情事里从来不会忘记强调两个人的年龄，而被弟弟上了的宋义进除了羞耻之外也不能免俗地被这点小小的庸俗的情趣搞得格外兴奋。

所以这句尺度跌破发行价的骚话一出宋义进就丧失了自主行动的能力，Alpha大胆的调戏把在发情边缘试探的中单一下子推进了情欲的海里，露骨的心理暗示带来了生理反应，后穴几乎本能性地就收缩了一下，独属于Omega的生理结构督促着他分泌体液好迎来对方地入侵。

喻文波好整以暇地欣赏了一下宋义进难得的窘态，中单红着脸站在原地失了神，他们俩的恋爱好像一场没有胜者的拉锯战，每一场战役都要闹到彼此都既难受又狼狈才收场，想到这里他有些好笑地牵过对方的手，握着IG输出命脉的两只手十指相扣，拉着他往外走去。

早就聚集在休息室里的队友一看见他俩一前一后地牵着手进来就露出了心照不宣的笑容：高振宁欲盖弥彰地在鼻子前扇了扇示意自己什么都没闻到；同样是Omega的王柳羿原本正拿着喷雾剂往自己身上补，见到宋义进进来就非常浮夸地摇着瓶子往他身上一阵猛喷；唯一的老实人李浩宇假装认真地盯着频幕，嘴角的弧度则暴露了他真正的想法；明奎在mafa教练边上忍笑忍得辛苦，偏偏他还身兼着传达教练意图的重任不能放肆调侃；而大多数时间温和含蓄小部分时间化身魔鬼的教练则投来意味深长的一眼，喻文波总感觉这是在暗示他俩不要纵欲过度。

宋义进忽然有点庆幸姜承録今天不在这里，他的这位老乡也是个骚话九段的主，自从学了中文抛开韩语那一套敬语体系之后就在怼人的路上一去不复返，看到他和喻文波这么进来指不定能吐出些什么话来。

宁妈推门进来提醒大家去媒体区接受采访，在看到双C的时候明显愣了一下，而后露出和其他队友几乎一个模子里刻出来的笑容：“你们俩在啊？还以为今天要少两个人群访了，小伙挺克制啊。”

喻文波没皮没脸地冲领队比了个大拇指，扣着中单的手腕就开始原地狗叫：“都是义进教得好。”

宋义进听了想打人。

 

04

 

喻文波觉得当初那个说着“拿到冠军再永久标记”的宋义进太傻逼了。

当然更傻逼的是那个答应了这个约定的自己。

 

05

 

跟领队打过招呼之后两个人鬼鬼祟祟地打车去酒店，假韩国人一路上一直在絮絮叨叨或明或暗地表达自己饿了这个中心思想，排比对仗无所不用，展现了自己深厚扎实的中文功底。喻文波全程带着卫衣的帽子一言不发，偶尔飞给对方几个眼刀，又把中单软乎乎的手拉过来捏着玩儿。

七八点的光景，天逐渐地黑下来，这个点孤A寡O结伴去酒店的不用动脑子就能知道是去干嘛的。司机会意地把车开得飞快，连后视镜都不敢看几眼，生怕看到什么不该看的画面。

到了酒店之后喻文波站在前台开房，原本老老实实地坐在大堂沙发上刷手机的宋义进不知道又看到了什么，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到喻文波身后，把脑袋搁到人家肩膀上，两条手臂绕过AD的身子给他看屏幕。

喻文波被他这么一扑整个鼻腔都是浓浓的朗姆酒的味道，中间夹杂着临时标记所带来的威士忌香气。他们两的信息素相性太好，混合在一起的时候简直毫无违和感，极大地满足了喻文波属于天蝎座的病态占有欲。宋义进的气息就贴在他耳朵边上，只要微微侧头就能看见Omega张张合合的嘴唇。

宋义进一声声地叫他，IG身价几百万的大宝贝在称呼方面简直就是鬼才，喻文波从来猜不到对方下一秒会叫他什么，杰克，阿水，还是——“文波”。

本就混混沌沌的大脑被宋义进奇怪的口音消磨掉了最后一点思考的能力，恰好前台的小姐姐手脚麻利地办完了入住手续递上房卡，抿着唇的Alpha接过卡道了声谢就伸出另一只空闲的手拉着自家恋人的手腕往里走。

宋义进一点都不粗心，他当然知道喻文波这一副一言不发眼神里却带着火的样子意味着什么，但他是谁啊，天才中单的骨子里就刻着进攻性，无论在什么事上都不会乖乖交出主动。电梯门在眼前关闭，小小的封闭空间里一下子就只剩下他们两个人。年轻人的体温灼热，从他被紧紧扣着的手腕沿着脉搏一路烧到他的心口。宋义进没有挣脱那只手，他往前迈了一小步，戳了戳对方的背示意他转过身来。

喻文波微微侧了侧身，随即就被扑了个满怀。宋义进虽然减了肥但依然全身软绵绵的，窝在他怀里的同时又飞快地啄了一下他的嘴角，没等Alpha做出反应就又往火上浇了一勺油——他小心翼翼地放开了对自己信息素的控制，朗姆酒有多甜就有多烈，醉人的香气把两个人包裹起来。

中单像是喝醉了在低语，倚在AD身上，一声声念着对方的名字，连名带姓，每念一句就蜻蜓点水般地偷一个吻，密密麻麻的亲吻落在脸颊耳边和嘴唇上。按理来说暂时标记之后Omega的信息素和状态本该稳定很多，可宋义进自我放纵又存心勾引，酒香简直和发情期的时候一样浓重。喻文波被他撩得毫无办法，只能硬着头皮好歹一路把人拖进了房间。

房门在身后被甩上，宋义进反客为主地把喻文波扑倒在柔软的大床上，然后就是黏黏糊糊的亲吻。宋义进仗着自己占着有利地形就放肆玩火，亲一阵子就仰仰脑袋逃开，让对方尽不了性；价值百万的双手还很不老实地乱摸，伸进卫衣宽大的下摆，喻文波比他结实得多，这个年龄的男孩新陈代谢又快，随手就能摸到肌肉的纹理，宋义进的手此时就随着那些纹理毫无章法地游走在Alpha的身体上，闹得对方呼吸粗重。

宋义进有意逗他，就用腿时不时地蹭上喻文波的阴茎，又哑着嗓子说话，假装纯情地问杰克你下面怎么那么硬啊。

年轻人被他磨得没了脾气，只好自觉得脱了衣服裤子，又伸出手环住他的腰。宋义进怕痒，腰上被这么一碰就瞬间软了身子，笑得没了力气，瞬间就丢了刚刚作威作福的气势。喻文波也不着急，慢吞吞地把人脱了个精光，左边揉揉右边捏捏的，同时还暗戳戳地释放了自己的信息素，多重感官的作用下Omega一会儿就被闹得眼角飞红。两个人就在玩闹中逐渐赤诚相待，皮肤与皮肤相亲，心跳与心跳相融。

喻文波瞅准机会翻了个身，两个人的地理位置一下子翻转了过来。宋义进还是不服输，两条手臂立刻就缠上了对方的脖子，撒娇似的呢喃着对方的名字，想把喻文波从俯视的角度上拉下来；不想年轻人早有防备，借机直接堵上了那张喋喋不休的嘴，同时心分二用地用双手一刻不停地开拓着对方的身体，右手沿着背脊缓缓向下摸索，最终停在在尾椎骨的位置缓慢地打着转；左手则直接找上了中单胸前凸起的小点，一下下没轻没重地揉捏着，引得对方一震颤粟。喻文波惩罚性地轻咬了一下勾来的软舌，示意宋义进专心接吻。

宋义进的双手也从喻文波的脖颈划到了胸前，用连欲擒故纵都算不上的力道敷衍地推打着，嘴里发出委屈的呜呜声，硬着的又不止喻文波一个，宋义进的性器也昂着头抵在喻文波的小腹上，随着两个人的动作被磨蹭着，刺激到顶端都分泌出了前液。喻文波好容易放开了他，两个人把额头抵在一起，宋义进被吻到快要窒息，眼角都是水光，看起来可怜巴巴的。

“唔……”他张开嘴吐出了含糊的音节，一幅惨兮兮的样子反倒挑起了Alpha心里的施虐欲，喻文波伸出左手的两只两只手指插进他的双唇，模仿着性交的动作有一下没一下地抽插着，把宋义进没说出来的话拨弄地断断续续，“杰克……操……”

“你怎么知道我接下来要做什么，嗯？”喻文波挑起一边的嘴角，他还记得宋义进在背地说他这样的表情看起来特别性感，在对方腰背处磨磨蹭蹭很久的右手沿着股缝往下滑，在漫长的前戏里被挑逗到彻底情动的Omega早已做好了被进入的准备，喻文波的手指没有受到什么阻碍就顺利地滑入了那个小口，“这么等不及我操你。“

年轻人坏心眼地调整着两只手搅动的频率，湿热的口腔还有更加紧致的后穴让他欲罢不能。宋义进满身都染上淡淡的粉红色，他身上的每一个细胞都渴求着喻文波的亲近，可是他的Alpha在这种时候却该死地冷静。

中单最终还是忍耐不住，他在这场战役里败下阵来，主动用腿环上了身上人的腰。

“义进哥刚才在来的路上就说饿了对吧？”喻文波不紧不慢地抽出手指，双手抚上宋义进缠在他腰间的大腿，阴茎在后穴口有一下没一下地磨蹭着，偶尔挺腰做出几下冲刺的动作，却都只是堪堪将龟头送进对方体内就又拔了出来，“可是义进哥你的两张嘴都那么湿，我怎么知道你是哪张嘴饿了啊。”

宋义进被他逗得满脸通红，他用尽力气想要把自己和喻文波贴得更紧一些，随着对方的动作发出小动物一般的低吟声。

“杰克……文波……波波……”宋义进尝试着开腔，喻文波被他这一连串的称呼逗乐了，俯下身子在他唇上印了一个吻，发现有戏的宋义进赶紧打蛇随棍上，想办法讨好身上的人，“你笑起来真好看……“

”你以前还说你看到的我的一笑就高潮呢。“喻文波跟他抬杠，他喜欢在床上这么闹腾，宋义进说不出话的样子总能挠地他心痒痒。

”这么好看的人就不要在意这些事了对不对？“宋义进嗅到了胜利的气息，喻文波每次耐心快要耗尽的时候就会一句跟着一句地怼他，就像关键团战时刻刻必争的走A，“反正不管我怎么饿，你也要负责把我喂饱啊。“

宋义进没来得及看到喻文波忽然暗下来的眼神，他的尾音被藏匿在甜腻的呻吟里。喻文波用手固定住了他的髋部，蓄势待发已久的性器毫不滞涩地捅进了湿漉漉的肉穴里。

宋义进的身体比他的意识更快地反应过来，熟悉的气息勾起了他深层的记忆，后穴配合地一张一缩起来。喻文波虽然前戏的时候磨叽，到了真干起来的时候又利落得让人受不了，仗着年轻气盛的腰力，每一下都重重地顶到宋义进身体深处的敏感点上，敏感的Omega当然受不住这样的刺激，没几下就颤抖着射了出来。飞溅的白浊喷射在喻文波的小腹和胸前，还有几滴随着两人剧烈的运动溅到了他的脸上。

喻文波毫不在意地用手指抹去脸上的东西，甚至玩味地舔了舔手指，然后又低下头去和宋义进接吻。中单在他嘴里尝到了自己的味道，一时间羞得不知道怎么办才好。

宋义进不知所措的样子让喻文波喜欢地不得了，索性抓着他的脚踝加倍努力地操干起来，阴茎和甬道的内壁摩擦着，肉体拍打的声音，浪荡淫靡的水声，还有宋义进的呜咽和呻吟，混杂在一起充斥了整个房间。酒精的气味本就带着与生俱来的性暗示，如今又混合上了空气里弥漫着的体液的味道，更是香艳到不可方物。

宋义进的阴茎在激烈的活塞运动中早就再次扬起了头，明明他俩是同时开的荤，甚至他还比喻文波大上那么三年，可是两个人在性爱上的天赋实在差得太远，一直以来喻文波都能只用一个姿势就把他操到腿软，这不公平，宋义进在心里默默抱怨，下一秒就又被喻文波加快的频率顶得失了神，再有不了别的想法。

喻文波的阴茎在他身体里三番五次地擦过生殖腔腔口，每次都能让他心惊肉跳好一会儿。注意到身下人的情绪变化，喻文波又低低地笑了出声：“别担心，义进哥，拿到冠军之前我不会进去的。”

宋义进皱着眉横了他一眼，上一次发情期的时候两个人就差点搞出事来，他对喻文波的气味和身体实在太过熟悉，加上从心理上就彻头彻尾地不设防，导致他的生殖腔几乎每一次都会不由自主地打开。喻文波定力再好也毕竟只是个十七岁的少年，正在最冲动的年纪上，好几次都控制不住自己在他体内成了结，每次弄得两个人满头大汗才解决。有时候他甚至自暴自弃地想着是不是现在就标记了比较好，省得做个爱都不得安生。

喻文波自然发现了他的不满，安抚性地吻了一下中单汗湿的额角，主动加快了抽送的频率，同时用手抚上宋义进一直受冷落的阴茎，一下一下地套弄起来。宋义进一下子受到双倍的刺激，忍不了多久就到达了今天晚上的第二次第二次高潮，后穴也随之猛地绞紧，喻文波没有刻意去控制自己射精的的欲望，最后猛地抽插了两下就射了出来。滚烫的精液打在被操得松软的内壁上，惹得宋义进哼哼唧唧地再次呻吟出声，沙哑的尾音都染上了哭腔。。

年轻人把性器抽了出来，被操弄了太久的后穴一时间无法闭紧，精液从里面缓慢地流出来，浑浊的白色和被磨蹭到泛红的臀肉形成鲜明的对比，视觉冲击色情到惊人；更不要说还泛着水光的穴口，原本嫩粉色的入口此时翻出了艳红的嫩肉，只看一眼都能联想到先前那场激烈的床事。喻文波压下心里头再次燃起的火，躺到爱人的身边，安抚性地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，毕竟还不是在真正的发情期，两次的高潮和漫长的性爱足以耗尽宋义进的体力，但Omega还是尽力地抬起昏昏沉沉的脑袋，把自己埋到爱人的怀里。

喻文波搂住宋义进，安静地享受着事后的温存。宋义进现在从里到外都是他的味道，年轻的心脏得到了满足，安稳地在胸腔里跳动着。

他的中单，他的Omega，他的宋义进，他最最亲爱的义进哥。

他们彼此拥有。

 

00

 

第三局比赛刚刚结束的时候喻文波就已经闻到了宋义进的味道，朗姆酒的香气缠绕在他的鼻尖，可是没等他来得及出言提醒，打了一局打比赛的宋队长就已经第一个起身去握手了。

苏宁的选手里不是没有Alpha，宋义进甜得彻底却不自知，和往常一样地和对面一个个打过照面，喻文波心急火燎地跟在后面，却什么都做不了。

SNG的新秀中单Knight看到偶像有点激动，脸上染了一点点红，Rookie过来的时候小声地说了句，下次见面，我会更强。宋义进导师显然已经不是第一次在比赛遇到自己的粉丝了，大气地回以笑容，配上一句继续加油，就差没有对着人家来上一句“我看好你哦”。

ADC在他看不到的地方脸色一沉。

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 我有成千上万种方式让宋义进说不出话来。——喻文波


End file.
